


Tell Me Who I Am

by seaquestions



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Implied Sticky, M/M, Transformers Plug and Play Sexual Interfacing, they don’t actually have sex i don’t think even by plug n play standards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21715717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaquestions/pseuds/seaquestions
Summary: "What I mean is," Prowl says, tapping the near-invisible seam going down his bumper, "If you are finding it so hard to believe that I am, in fact, literally sparkless, I can show you the inside of my chest. You will see, with your very own optics, that it is empty. I believe that would be sufficient evidence."
Relationships: Jazz/Prowl
Comments: 6
Kudos: 110





	Tell Me Who I Am

"Would you like to see?"

"I-uh—" Jazz stutters through his words, "What… Whaddaya mean?"

Prowl sits down on the berth, doorwings folding down flat against his back, almost demurely. He sends a command to shut the door. Gently, of course. He doesn't want to alarm Jazz.

"What I mean is," Prowl says, tapping the near-invisible seam going down his bumper, "If you are finding it so hard to believe that I am, in fact, literally sparkless, I can show you the inside of my chest. You will see, with your very own optics, that it is empty. I believe that would be sufficient evidence."

Jazz's visor reveals nothing, but the rest of his body does. His plating rattles. He shifts his weight back. Prowl always thought that was curious. Why conceal the optics if you were going to let your emotions show anyway? But perhaps he was missing the point, again.

"Ya don't gotta do that, mech," Jazz says, the light in his visor flicking towards the door, "I'll believe you."

"Will you? Or will you leave and obsess about it for cycles? Will you treat me the same? Or will you avoid me and only talk to me when it is polite to do so, and deny any oddness when confronted?"

Jazz stiffens, then releases a vent that shakes out his plating.

"…Hate it when you do that."

"I know."

Jazz's mouth curls down in a grimace. "I don't want you to feel like you're obligated to indulge my curiosity."

"But I am the one who offered."

"That's. I know! That's what I mean!"

Prowl blinks. "I don't understand."

Jazz's engine growls. "Nevermind. It just. Feels weird, 's all."

The room is silent. Prowl's quarters are sparse, decorated only by a tiny crytal garden and piles of datapads. The lights are a dim blue.

After a moment, Prowl speaks. "Why?"

"Wha—"

"Why does it feel weird?" Prowl isn't typically one to fidget, but his servos curl around the soft mesh sheets without command.

"It's…" Jazz crosses his arms, but it looks more like he's hugging himself. "It's the intimacy of it. Opening your spark chamber up like that… I'm not ya' medic, 'n I'm not ya' mate. It ain't proper."

"I never took you as someone who cared about what was proper and what was not."

Jazz huffs. "That's for other stuff. This 's diff'rent. Sparks are important."

"I could almost laugh," Prowl says. "I don't have a spark, Jazz. That is the literal point of this conversation."

Jazz's engine rumbles and he sighs, sharply. 

Prowl expects him to turn around and walk out. The door is closed but it isn't locked, after all.

Instead, the mech walks towards him.

Jazz doesn't sit down. He stands over Prowl and this time, there's no emotion being given away. Just the way the light catches the V shape of his visor. Prowl isn't claustrophobic (for he has no fears) but the weight of Jazz's EM field is heavy and constricting.

Prowl doesn't know why, but he decides to cross his legs.

"Lie down," Jazz says.

Taking care not to crush his doorwings, Prowl complies. He waits. His ventilations aren't cycling as easily as they should.

"Open."

For a second, Prowl thinks to open his interface panel. Wouldn't it be the logical answer to this kind of scenario? One doesn't usually have a chamber inspection lying down on one's berth in the dark, right? Anyway.

Prowl splits his chest open.

It's really not as simple as a regular spark chamber cycling open. The panels on his bumper fold out and bring with them a mess of cables and wires. While the exterior of Prowl's body is of a neat and pretty Praxian design, the interior is comparable to Wheeljack's storage closet. There is nothing of the elegant, almost organic natural structure of cybertronian parts. Even in CCs, that kind of organisation is kept. But Prowl is something else entirely.

He synthesises a cough. "When I said empty, I did not mean it literally. I meant that there wasn't a spark, not that there would be a void."

Jazz snaps his jaw shut. "Ah can see that."

In place of a glowing blue crystal slowly spinning, there are… 1, 2, 3… 3 entire processors crammed into Prowl's chest cavity.

Jazz vents out shakily and reaches a servo in. "What _are_ you…?"

Prowl flinches.

The servo yanks itself out. "Slag, I'm sorry—"

"It's okay. I don't mind."

"Do ya really not though?"

"I…" Prowl looks away for a beat. When he does, the position that they are in finally sinks in. Jazz, on top of him, their fields, intertwined. He suddenly wants to open his interface panel.

"I want you to," he whispers.

"Huh?"

"I want you to," Prowl says, slightly louder. "Reach into me. Dig through my parts. Open my body up completely. I want it."

The room is silent again save for the sound of their ventilations.

Jazz wordlessly pops open a panel on the side of his wrist, drags the cable out and offers it to Prowl, his bottom lip worried by his dentae.

"Yes," Prowl breathes out, " _Please_."

The hardline is as easy as ever, but it's different. When their systems are synced, there's an underlying anticipation that has never been there before. They are both aware that this is outside the realm of professional relations.

And Prowl, for the first time, lets down his walls.

Jazz sees _everything_.

Prowl's growth as an AI, the difficulties he had with his new body, the challenges he faced in life. Jazz never knew any of this, and as is in his nature, he soaked it all up. And he understands, now.

"Jazz…" Prowl whines, his fans spinning fast. He's asking for something in return.

Jazz smiles down at him, "Don't you know everything there is about me already? I don't have any new data to send you, I don't think."

Prowl shuts his optics. "Something else, then," he says, hooking a leg behind Jazz.

The feeling of Jazz's hand tentatively running down his thigh was going to kill him, he thinks. 

"Prowl, wait, I—" Jazz starts, "I'm… _Prowl_." he stops.

"Mmno, _I'm_ Prowl."

"Really? This is the one time you make jokes? Prowl, look at me."

Prowl turns his optics back on. Jazz looks conflicted, opening his mouth to say something, then closing it back down again and again.

Prowl grabs the hand on his thigh and laces his servos with Jazz's. He sits up and, with his other hand, slides his chest panels shut.

"I apologise. I should have communicated my desire to interface with you before propositioning you. For me to have sprung this upon you was inappropriate."

"Nah, mech, it's cool. I just… Not right now."

Through the hardline, Prowl can see Jazz's hesitation. Interesting. Contrary to what Jazz had said earlier, the mech always had something new to uncover. See, Jazz had a bit of a reputation for berth-hopping. Of course, the idea that he'd always be down to interface at any time was something of a stereotype, but Prowl could see that there was something more to his reluctance than simply not being in the mood.

Realising that they were still connected, Jazz reaches up and unplugs the cable.

"How 'bout I take you out sometime first, huh?" he asks, with a lopsided smile.

Oh. So it's like _that_. One of those things that Jazz arbitrarily decides had to be done proper. Prowl doesn't quite understand why, but he'll take it.

"Alright," he says.

**Author's Note:**

> Man I dunno. its 2am i dont even ship jazzprowl that much but aaagh... i needed this Out Of Me. the ending feels super awkward but i wasnt sure how to do it so i just left it there.
> 
> title from [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XciWhe-sI-0)
> 
> anyway thamks for readin this ok byeee ✌


End file.
